The Everlasting Promise
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: As Sakura is standing near the village gates, she remembers the night Sasuke left the village. The night Team 7 was shattered. She had blamed herself for it all. Then Naruto comes along. Horrible summary, but better story. PLEASE R


**Story: _The Everlasting Promise_**

**Summary: _As Sakura is standing near the village gates, she remembers the night Sasuke left the village. The night Team 7 was shattered. She had blamed herself_****_ for it all. Then Naruto comes along._**

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

Sakura stood near the village gates, as she remembered _that night. _The night Sasuke had left the village. The night Team 7 was shattered. She remembered every detail. How she'd begged and pleaded for him to stay. And how he'd refused. She remembered his last words. She remembered everything. And she blamed herself for it all. For not stopping him. Not screaming when she had the chance to. It was her fault he was gone. Her fault Naruto was determined to bring Sasuke back, even if it killed him. It was all her fault.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto questioned, as he waved his hand to catch her attention. "You've been staring into space for the past ten minutes."

He stared at her with a puzzled expression, then followed her gaze, which led to the village gates. Realizing what was bothering her, his smile faded, as he gazed up towards the sky. Sakura gave a sad smile, as she looked down.

"It's been about a year now..." she muttered. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah..."

An eerie silence settled between the two, as they remembered their comrade. Soon, Sakura broke the silence.

"Naruto... I'm sorry..." she said, barely loud enough to be heard. Though, somehow, Naruto managed to catch it. He looked up, confused.

"For _what_?" he questioned.

"It's my fault he's gone... I was too weak, I..." Sakura trailed off into silence, clentching her fists. Hearing Naruto grunt, she looked up. He was smirking, though she didn't know why._ Was he mocking her? _

"If that's the case..." He said, as he continued to stare at the sky. "Then I'm just as guilty."

He faced her, as he gave a huge, toothy grin. Sakura tried her best to hold back her tears, as she wondered how he could smile, and act as if everything was just fine, escpecially _this time_.

"How can you smile and act as if everything is alright...?" Sakura questioned, in the midst of frustration and confusion. "How can you be so sure you'll be able to bring him back!? He almost killed you last time! So, what makes you think you can-"

"I made a promise," Naruto interrupted. "And I intend to keep it."

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto continued. "If I say I'm gonna do something, it means I will. There's no way I could possibly become Hokage if I can't even save one friend. I've been entrusted with the task of bringing peace to the this world, and I can't let anything slow me down. I'm not gonna be the hero, who fought and killed Sasuke, nor am I gonna be the weakling, who was defeated by him. I made that promise to not only you, but to Kakashi-sensei and myself as well. It's a promise I can't afford to break..." he finished, with satisfaction.

"Naruto you don't have to..." Sakura said. "People would understand..."

"You're right..." Naruto agreed. "I don't have too.., but I _want_ to. I feel the _need_ to. Afterall, that's my Nindo. I never go back on my word, remember? You can trust me... I'll bring him back, no matter what it takes."

Sakura was now crying, as she remembered how Naruto was always there for her. He would always cheer her up. Always protected her, even at the risk of his own life. Most importantly, he was always reliable. Would keep his promises. She knew she could trust him. And she didn't want to lose him. She couldn't lose him. He was everything to her. Everything she needed.

"Thankyou, Naruto..." she sobbed. "Thank you for everything..."

Naruto shook his head. "You don't have to thank me..." He smiled. "We're friends..."

* * *

**A/N: _What did everyone think? I wrote this in two hours. I hope everyone liked it. I think it could've been better, so reviews would definately be greatly appreciatiated. Thnx._**


End file.
